A Dork in Gods' Clothing
by SoulEater787
Summary: A teen who cannot protect himself finds a young man who protected everything but himself. Tools become friends. Interactions spark. Questions are raised far faster than they're answered. Office relationships? They'll have to figure out how to survive each other first.
1. Chapter 1

"Shit!", screamed a voice. The owner of the voice seemed to have bad luck, as there are monsters surrounding our unruly God, powered simply by detestable feelings and the cool sheen of the night air. These aren't monsters you'll find in story books, but horrific creatures personifying negative emotion. Their shape is indefinite, their eyes innumerable, but one thing is for certain.

The ragged God won't last the night like this.

And so he runs, able to dodge the onslaught of evil but unable to get away from it.

If one were to see him in any other setting, they would hiss. He doesn't look at all like a shining beacon of hope; rather he more closely resembling a delinquent. His crimson hair falls to his shoulders in a messy sort of way, only hindered by a pair of cheap headphones he's wearing backwards that, unremarkably, aren't plugged into anything. His attire is anything but modest, consisting of a red sleeveless vest that his exposes gently tanned skin, blue and grey plaid pants, and a checkerboard patterned belt that's too loose to be intended for holding these pants. It's as if a truck full of barely outdated fads ran over a teen with no direction.

The God ducks, "Whew, almost got me there! But it'll be a dark day when the mighty Anzo is de-". A sickening crack is heard as one phantom, the technical term for these monsters, brutally punches the overconfident God sending him flying into a nearby pond.

"Ugh… I guess it's dark out.. still a cheap shot…" Anzo mumbles to himself, his pride sporting the biggest bruise. He manages to lift himself up onto dry land, and is face to face with a silver ball of light. Glistening off the water like a second moon, it radiates a modest glow of importance. The feeling could be compared to a precious artifact in an ancient tomb, easily overlooked due to its seemingly self-assigned task to lie in wait, but nevertheless found.

"Score!", Anzo grins, speaking a passage that also seemed to lie in wait until the appropriate time to be found. He thrusts his fingertips into the air as they leave a glowing trail, making a character of light. "You who have no place to go, and cannot pass on. Come with me, I'll give you a place to stay. Bearing a posthumous name, you shall remain here. Your given name is.. Rokku. Your human name… er.. Rokkuma. Your weapon name, Jian."

"Now… Come, Kagiki!"

* * *

Short chapter I know. Sorry, but chapter length will be kind of random all depending. I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Take care, friends.

PS The shinki's name may or may not be complete crap. I wrote this a while ago and I remember that after hours of research I came up with that. If you want to know what I meant for it to mean send a PM or something.

PPS I own the two original characters, Anzo and Rokku. I do not own Noragami, or any of it's characters. If I did, this would be labeled "fiction" instead of "fanfiction".


	2. Chapter 2

The environment vanishes, images flash across the eyes of Anzo. A boy. A flash of white. Eyes as deep and mysterious as a forest's center in the seconds before dawn. Guns. Criminals. One big happy family, centered around a serious child. A loving, yet viciously unique, garden where a pale white rose grows.

The visions come to a halt, stopping at a conversation between a young white-haired man and an older man.

"Father, they will not stop without my death, and you know that."

"But… My son.. This cannot be."

"With all due respect, have I ever conjured a plan that lead the Family astray?"

"But.. Death… I-"

"Father! I've chosen my path, and with that I will ensure our Family's path! That Family has us viciously outmatched if this were to escalate to war. You've never opposed me in life; do not oppose me in death."

The scene changes to the same white-capped adolescent conversing with a friend.

"You understand the implications of this project, right?"

"If I didn't understand, I wouldn't have had you involved."

"Yes but.. blowing up the base of a Yakuza group this vicious? It's crazy!"

"Ah, but if I am not mistaken you excel when it comes to crazy plans."

"Heh.. You have me there,Waka. I'll scope the scene and keep you posted."

Next, he is meeting with a collection of people in suits. He himself is donning a bright white suit that blends in with his pale skin.

"Do we all understand? This needs to be as lucrative as possible."  
"Ya can count on us, Waka! We'll add so many smoke and mirrors that only a fool will miss the opportunity!"

"Yeah! It'll be foolproof!"

"Dumbass! If only a fool will miss it it's not foolproof!"

"Gentlemen, please. I'm trusting you to do this. Don't disappoint me."

"Never, Waka! We'll miss our group's mascot, so we'll give ya one last job well done!"

"Don't be so formal with him, idiot! He's much more important than that!"

"Sigh.. All of you, dismissed."

Lastly, we see him hunched over a desk. He is holding a pen to a card, and his concentration is unabashed. When he is done, he examines the two. To the left is a photo of a murder victim, and laying on the body is a Hanafuda card sporting a rose and a signature. To the right, a Hanafuda card sporting a rose and a freshly forged signature. He has no time to admire his work. The week has nearly reached its end.

We come across a rainy night atop a bridge, three people on one side, three people on the other, and one white haired man in the middle. A gunshot is heard, and in that instant, the scene ends.

Anzo coughs, clearly shaken by the ordeal; in his hands is a vintage sniper rifle. Anzo has no time to think, the phantoms are closing in fast. His adventure through the memories of the one they called "Waka" seemed to last only a few seconds of real time.

"Alright.. Come at me!" He boasts, shouldering the rifle. Peering an eye through the sacred weapon's scopes, he aims and pulls the trigger.


	3. Chapter 3

A gunshot rings out and a silvery beam of light rips through the phantom to the left. Being a car-sized centipede, it doesn't do well without the right half of its body. It falls dead, immediately dispersing before it hits the ground leaving no trace. The other two seem not to take notice, charging faster still.

"Ha! Eat that! And how about another-", Anzo confidently aims again, pulls the trigger, and..

*click*

"….. Eh?"

Gripped with confusion, Anzo jerks his eye from the scope and inspects the polished wood rifle. He aims and presses the trigger harder, earning another click.

"Seriously?! Is this thing jammed or-"

Another vicious punch is dealt in the confusion, the monsters have shown up, and the God is sent flying yet again. His destination is closer this time as the trunk of a tree catches him midflight. Blood spurts from his mouth, staining his shirt. Anzo lifts himself up on shaky legs, holding the rifle by the barrel.

"Fine.." He mutters, "If it's jammed.. I'll use it another way." Anzo closes the distance between himself and the kangaroo shaped phantom that's been sucker-punching him all night in one burst of speed, knocking it back with a bash from the butt of the gun. Another well timed hit smacks the lesser, yet still ugly phantom into the pond.

Yet the disgusting duo still has intent to pursue Anzo. The brilliant God comes up with a flawless strategy to insure his life doesn't end that night.

"**Fucking run!**" he screams to his body, which reciprocates by moving as fast as it can go in the exact opposite direction of the night's danger. He knows that if he can reach his humble home he'll be safe. The relentless phantoms chase after him, but his cowardice far outranks their insatiable hunger.

"Almost..! Sweet!" Anzo chirps excitedly, coming up to an abandoned looking shrine. The shrine has certainly seen better days. Plants have overgrown, and the building could use some work, and the holy water looks too murky to be considered water, but in spite of that it serves its purpose.

Anzo sighs with all the air his lungs can hold, weak from the night's events. Falling down to his butt with a soft plop, he lets go of the sniper rifle. "Some use you were, eh?" He smirks weakly, "Thanks though.. Not sure how I got you. What is it that I said before? Ryu? Okami? Kori?" The God rattles off nonsense words, his scatterbrained mind thinking of everything and remembering nothing.

"Hmm… Rokku..?"

As if on command the weapon is enveloped in light, losing its shape and reflecting to another. As the light fades away, there is a young man standing calmly where the gun lied.

".. Who's the child?" The young man looks down upon the god, his snow white hair glowing faintly in the moonlight.

"Eh? Who the hell do you think-!" Anzo glares up at the boy, who is unfazed. One look into his green eyes gives him a chill; this is unmistakably the boy from the visions.

"How unimpressive.." He speaks. His simple white robe flutters in the wind, but he refuses to acknowledge its chilling effect.

The monsters from before finally catch up, but stop short of the sidewalk. The shrine's holy ground stops them from moving forward, yet they sit on the edge of the boundary like hungry dogs. Anzo whimpers quietly, tired and scared despite knowing they can't reach him.

Dark green eyes fall upon the phantoms, and an aura fills the void between his eyes and their targets. To Anzo's surprise, the disgusting duo lost their will to fight, and if they could whimper they would have. Instead the phantoms turned around and walked away.

"That… How did..? You just gave those two ugly bastards a death glare!" Anzo exclaims, feeling surprised and fascinated at the same time. He quickly stands up, brushing himself off and offering his hand, "I'm Anzo, and you're.. Rokkuma."

Rokkuma looks at him, studying everything from body language to attire. He takes so long that it appears he simply spaced out, but he clears his throat and shakes the God's hand. "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."


	4. Chapter 4

"Wait a minute.." Anzo narrowed his eyes at Rokkuma, "if you were that sniper rifle I used… Why the hell did you jam in the middle of battle?!"

Rokkuma stares on with a fixed, serious expression. His nerve is not shaken by the God's wrath, or rather his childish wailing. "You don't seem to enjoy thinking before you act. Otherwise you would have noticed."

"Noticed what?!" Anzo barked. "Come, Kagiki!"

Rokkuma nodded as he flashes white, changing shape and flying into Anzo's hands. The light disperses, and Anzo is holding the sniper rifle once more.

"So? What am I supposed to be noticing?" He says, acid lining his voice.

"I am not some semi-automatic weapon. I'm a bolt-action sniper rifle. There is a bolt on the side that requires you to manually swap out the bullet casing for another one." Kagiki says coolly.

"… Oh. I knew that." Anzo blushes quietly after a long pause, calling Rokku again so he reverts back to his human form. The God kicks at the ground, feeling the urge to say sorry but not taking it out of embarrassment.

Eventually, Rokkuma breaks the silence. "What is this shrine?"

"Oh it's sort of my home. I don't know whose shrine it is, but no one bugs me and it keeps the phantoms at bay." Anzo explains with a chuckle.

"It'll do." Rokku concludes, adjusting his glasses. "Let's go inside, you look-"

Snoooooorrreeee…

".. Tired."

* * *

"Rokkuma are you sure you wanna wear that?" Anzo pouts, questioning the older boy.

"I already told you. I'll swap it for something more professional when I get the chance." Rokkuma replies calmly, wearing a sage green kimono overcoat he procured from a crate inside the shrine, using his original white robes as an undershirt. Anzo thinks that it makes him look like his father, but natural instinct tells him not to mention it.

"Well if it makes ya happy then more power to ya." Anzo reasons, hanging upside down from the side of the roof along with a set of dusty lanterns.

"Say, Rokkuma? I'm going to go to another God's shrine to get advice. I don't exactly.. know what you are. So that'll help. You're welcome to come with."

Rokkuma raises his hand to say no, "That doesn't sound like something where I'll be needed, so feel free to carry on ahead without me. Besides, someone needs to clean this place up."

"Whaaa?" Anzo whines, "This is my home, how is it dirty?"

He shakes his head in disapproval, "This is no one's home. This is a breeding ground for self-loathing and disappointment. Please try your best not to die on your way there; the name you gave me is printed on my shoulder, so I can only assume you own me in some way."

The God laughs heartily, "Oh Rokku. You already care so deeply for me." And with a throaty chuckle accompanied with a three-fingered wave, Anzo departs from the shrine.

As Anzo walks through the hustle and bustle of the city, he can't help but feel saddened by the people he passes. No one offers a kind wave, or a well-meant smile, or even a look in his direction. In one-on-one situations, he may have a fair chance of being noticed. That chance is lost in the crowded streets.

The God wears a smirk, brushes back his hair, and speaks to no one in particular. "Tch. They just can't comprehend my brilliance." This confident look carries him to his destination: a lavish shrine glistening with cherry blossom leaves.


	5. Chapter 5

**Long chapter, thanks to those that stuck around this long.**

* * *

A graying gentleman greets him at the door. The wisps of a smoking pipe wrap themselves around his body as he smiles warmly. "Till with the burdens of the day. Thy iron locks did turn to gray-"

"Hey old man Tenjin long time no see!" Anzo smirks, leaning against a statue.

Tenjin sighs and shakes his head, turning away to pour himself a cup of tea. Meanwhile, Anzo nearly falls backwards as the statue starts to tip. He manages to grab onto its sides with great effort.

"Ah.. Anzo-kun. Could you at least have the scarcest amount of respect? And be careful with my new statue. It hasn't been grounded yet."

The redhaired God pulls sharply at the statue, accidentally tilting it towards him as it smashes into his face before standing correctly.

"What do I owe the trouble-" Tenjin points to his nose, "you have a little something there, Anzo-kun."

Anzo quickly feels his nose and finds his fingers coated in red. "Ahhh.. It's… Just that season ya know!" He manages an unconvincing grin, the blood dripping down onto his vest before halting its flow.

"I.. can see how spring would be an issue to some." Tenjin sweatdrops, sipping his tea.

Anzo smirks and wipes himself clean with the back of his hand. "Your always fixating on silly, besides the point topics Tenjin. I have some questions that I would like answered."

Tenjin sips his tea again, "You only come to me when there are questions to be asked and answers to be given. When will you just stop by to say hello?"

"Do ya want me to stop by and say hello?"

"Th-that isn't necessary- What questions trouble you as of late kid?"

"Hey I'm not a kid," Anzo huffs, his cheeks puffing slightly. He explains the situation to Tenjin, who listens with a patient demeanor.

"What were you doing away from blessed ground in the middle of the night?"

"That is so not the point!"

The wise God chuckles, "You're telling me you've never had a shinki before?"

"Shi-whaa?"

"You have to be kidding me. You've survived for.. 10 years without a shinki?"

This remark earns a shrug from Anzo, and afterwards a heated remark. "I'm not 10!"

"I didn't say you were. You don't come into existence as a newborn, there's a modest few years of development already there."

"Enough with the lecture Tenjin, what's the purpose of a shinki?" Anzo demands as he grows impatient.

Tenjin proceeds to explain everything about shinki, but stops as he notices his pupil dosing off. He sighs heavily, "Shinki help their God perform various tasks. It varies by God what form a shinki will take. For instance, what would be a sniper rifle to you could be something completely different to me, because I have different needs to fulfill."

Anzo nods, "Well, ok. That makes sense. Say, when you claimed your shinki, did you see any visions or something?"

"With each and every one I claimed. That is the memories of their past life." Tenjin responds calmly.

"Good because mine had some crazy-"

Tenjin interrupts him immediately, "I don't need to hear it! A God's greatest secret is their shinki's past life, never reveal details about it, especially not to the shinki. Just.. Don't."

Anzo persists, but sees how serious Tenjin is talking and lets it go. "Ok.. But can I ask a question about him after his death?"

"Is the question about Rokkuma-kun's past life?"

"Er.. No?"

"Then you're allowed to ask."

Sighing, Anzo continues. "Well.. the two phantoms I was chased by followed me to the shrine. He.. stared them down, and they left."

At this, Tenjin looked surprised. "You're saying they got disinterested and left?"

The young God shakes his head quickly, "No no no. He stared at them, and frightened them off."

"Well.." Tenjin starts, still sounding a bit skeptical, "Theoretically, it is possible. Much of a shinki's ability relies on not only confidence in themselves but a feeling of being above their enemy. There's a select few groups of people who gain a natural sort of 'death glare', so this expression could have transferred through death as a sort of instinct. In any case, you've developed a very interesting companion, so treat him with respect. My doors are always open, so ask about any questions you have."

"Really? Any questions at all?" Anzo looks up at Tenjin with a smirk.

"Ah.." The wise God sweatdrops, slowly but firmly pushing Anzo off the premises. "Call first. Good day to you."

Anzo, with cheap fast food tucked under one arm, nears the shrine he calls home. His eyes fall upon it, and he nearly drops the bag of grease in response.


	6. Chapter 6

"Rokku! Rokku!" Anzo calls out, running to the shrine. Hearing his name, the white haired boy pokes his head out of a window.

"Nm? Oh, welcome back." Rokku greets the god.

"Welcome back nothin!" Anzo protests, "What did you do? I can barely recognize the place!"

"I made myself useful." Rokku replies, his voice calm despite the God's tantrum.

Anzo waves his arms around the shrine, "This?! I.. This is my HOME, you can't change it! Bad Rokku! Bad." The redhead puffs out his cheeks, finishing with a wag of his finger for good measure.

Emerald eyes fall upon him, and immediately his attitude is deconstructed.

"With all due respect, I did nothing wrong." Rokku replies curtly, his eyes burrowing through Anzo. "This place isn't in proper order, so I cleaned it. And seriously I didn't get much done. I only got to trim the vines off the roof, replace the holy water, and sweep up."

"Sweep up?" The God protests, "That ain't possible, I don't own a broom."

"I suppose this isn't a broom then?" Rokku replies coolly, holding up a common cleaning utensil. Closer inspection reveals that it is in fact a broom, albeit older than most. He continues sweeping the room, further solidifying that he is using a broom.

"Erk.." Anzo bites his lip.

"I also found this hair brush, I expect you to use it every so often." Rokku instructs, tossing a red hairbrush that Anzo catches.

Anzo immediately holds it at arm's length, acting as if the brush is infected somehow. "Sick! Who KNOWS where this's been?!"

"That information is irrelevant, I disinfected it. It's fine to use."

"Disinfect it? With what?"

"Vinegar. Then some dish soap to get rid of the smell."

"How the HELL are you finding all these supplies?!"

Rokku sweeps the dirt pile he's been adding to out the door, looking over at Anzo. "I seriously only cleaned for a few hours, how can you let your home get so dirty that you're this surprised when something turns up?"

"I.. This place was this dirty when I got here, cleaning it sounded so boring."

"Well, perhaps you could learn a lesson with some labor. Unless I'm still a 'Bad Rokku'." Piercing green eyes fall upon the God, and leave as quickly as they come. Rokku starts sweeping multiple dirt piles up into one area. Anzo scratches the back of his head, his face flushing with guilt.

".. Rokku," He begins, "I'm.. uh… Is there another broom around here?"

"No, but there's a family of frogs living in the coin deposit. Relocate them to the pond."

Anzo blinks, "What, did you find a frog catcher in with this junk too?"

"No, I found the frog catcher while sweeping. In fact, it should be right over.. There." Rokku points in Anzo's direction with the broom.

The God looks around himself, turning back to his shinki. The gesture earns him a chuckle from the white-haired boy; a gesture that Anzo didn't think was possible.

"A-alright, but if I come out of this with warts you have to deal with them." Anzo smirks.

"That's a myth." Rokku replies. "Wait.. Isn't it toads who supposedly do that?"

Anzo tosses the fast food bag at Rokku, sticking his tongue out. "Not for this God! Eat up, you earned it."

Rokku looks at the bag in his hand and sighs softly. "I'm not done working, but it would be insulting to let this food cool." Rokku sits down on a bench near the pond, biting into his cheeseburger and watching the God struggle to catch frogs.

"At least thing I don't have sleeves…" Anzo complains, grabbing a fist-sized frog just to have it slip through his fingers. "Damnit.."

Rokku finishes his food, wiping at the corners of his mouth with a napkin. "So, what did the other God have to say?"

"Wha?"

"You said you were seeking advice from another God. What did they say? Which one did you go to?"

"Oh, I went to Tenjin. I always go ask him when something new bothers me. His shrine is on the other side of the city, I'll show you on a map when I get the chance."

"Tenjin-sama, the God of Learning? Smart move." Rokku considers, idly eating his fries.

"Yeah so I… Just ah.. Went there and- Gotcha!" The God exclaims, holding the biggest frog over his head like a trophy.

"Hurry hurry! The pond!" Rokku urges.

"Right! In you go!" The redhead hurries over to the little pond, gently dropping the frog in.

"Phew… As I was saying, you're my shinki. So you're kinda like… My helper, I guess. I don't know. That old windbag was rambling for forever."

Rokku sighs deeply, setting his food aside. "You went to a God for advice and didn't even bother to listen?"

"Hey!" The God protests, "I listened. I just… faded out at parts. What's important is that you're supposed to be able to help me do my job."

Rokku tilts his head to the side, freely showing his confusion. "You have a job?"

"I-!" Anzo starts, his face heating up. He finds himself unable to answer, and he shuts his mouth. He turns his back to his shinki, unable to look him in the eye.

"Anzo." Rokku calls out to him. The God doesn't answer.

"Anzo." Rokku repeats.

"Screw these stupid frogs! It's not like this coin drop thing will get any damn use anyhow!" Anzo shouts, clenching his fists. His shinki makes a motion to get up, but the God already ran inside the temple.

"Sigh.."

"I guess it's time for a field trip."


	7. Chapter 7

Rokku walks down the road, easily missed by the people around him. The only attention he gets is from a small phantom glancing in his direction. Their eyes meet, and the creature flies off its host's back and takes to the skies. The man immediately perks up, carrying his briefcase with more purpose.

The sacred weapon smiles at this.

"Excuse me, sir?" Rokku speaks up.

"Hm? Oh.." The man adjusts his suit, noticing Rokku's strange look. "What can I do for you?"

"Could you direct me to a shrine of the God Tenjin-sama? I know a person in desperate need of academic help."

"Oh? Oh of course, which one are you talking about? There's like.. Three of them in this city alone."

Rokku runs a hand through his white hair, thinking it over. The man nearly forgot he was there before he spoke again.

"Whichever is the more popular would do, I'm sure."

"The more popular of what again?" The man puzzles. His face adopts a concerned frown as he speaks.

Rokku blinks, "Of Tenjin-sama's shrines. You said there were three?"

"Ohhh yeah, the one near the heart of the city is the one you'd want. Here." The man reaches into his suitcase, pulling out a pen and a bit of paper. In no time at all he's handing Rokku the address.

"Thank you, you've helped me a great deal." Rokku replies with a respectful bow, nodding as he walks off. The man offers a smile and a wave, immediately going back to business afterwards.

"Tenjin-sama?" A lovely girl beckons into the God's chamber.

"Hm? Sayu-chan? What is it?" The older gentleman responds.

"There's someone here to see you. He said his name is Rokkuma."

"Tell him I'll be out as soon as I can. Make him comfortable in the meantime."

"Yes, Tenjin-sama."

Sayu retreats from the shrine, meeting Rokku again at the entrance.

"It should only be a moment." Sayu smiles nervously, knowing it may possibly take longer than that. "In the meantime, please follow me inside."

Rokku follows the female shinki into a lobby of sorts. She waves her hand, gesturing for him to sit.

"Could I interest you in some tea or coffee? Maybe a snack?"

"Hm.." He pauses, taking some time. "Tea will do, if you don't mind."

Sayu nods, smiling at him. "Coming right up."

"Thank you very much."

As she walks out of the room, Sayu's kimono sleeve gets a harsh tug, pulling her to the side.

"Tayu..!" She whispers, surprised. Her kidnapper peers around the corner, glancing at the young man.

"W-who is that?" Tayu whispers.

"His name is Rokkuma. I don't know much else, though." She whispers back, "Why?"

"H-he's.. beautiful."

Sayu pops the younger girl on the head, pulling her away from sight.

"You can't start fancying Tenjin-sama's guests! You'll stab all the Gods at this rate!" Sayu quietly yells, her face flushing.

"I'll keep my emotions in check, promise!" She reassures, blushing.

"Bah.. I can't have this conversation right now. I have to go seep a pot of tea and give-"

Tayu's eyes light up. A shy smile creeps onto her face as she repeatedly taps her two index fingers together. The anxious gesture does not go unnoticed.

Sayu sighs, "Be quick about it. We're wasting precious time talking. Shoo, shoo."

Rokku covers his ears, making a disgruntled face. "What _is_ that squealing noise?" The assaulting noise was followed by a series of hushes and bickers.

"Is this what a popular God's shrine sounds like?" The boy grimaces, trying to retain his composure. He's collected himself by the time a girl comes in the room, holding a platter of tea and cookies.

She shakes a bit as she sets the tray down in front of Rokku. "H-here you are sir."

Rokku studies her, his olivine eyes seeming to pierce her very being. Tayu's face erupts in red as her lip quivers. Something about him has ignited everything about her, and she can't help but notice her own opia.

"You're not the girl from before. And I didn't ask for cookies.." He breaths, breaking the silence.

The girl barely finds her voice. "Ack.. She… Asked me to get these for you, Rokkuma-san. I hope that's ok.."

Rokku picks up a cookie, and bites into it. "Mmm.. Well, it's too late to turn them down now. Thank you for your service." He replies.

"D-do you mind if I sit with you, Rokkuma-san? It may take a bit longer for Tenjin-sama to-"

"This isn't my shrine. Please, do as you wish." Rokku reassures, taking a sip of his tea.

Tayu nods quickly and sits down, her shyness and his indifference plunging the duo in silence. Eventually, to Tayu's simultaneous relief and displeasure, Tenjin walks in.

"Terribly sorry, I had to do some work. The local teachers somehow all decided to schedule a test on the same day." Tenjin concludes with a sigh, sitting across from Rokku.

"It's perfectly fine. I was in no hurry." Rokku replies, sipping his tea.

"So, Rokkuma-kun, I take it you're Anzo-kun's new shinki?" Tenjin looks at Tayu, who responds by pouring him a cup of tea.

"Correct, sir. This meeting is about him, so I thank you for bringing him up. I understand he came here yesterday to talk to you about me?"

Tenjin nods, sipping his tea. "You understand perfectly fine. He's came to me each and every time he's had a question about anything. He has to be the only God I know to have not had a shinki yet."

"Yes he.. isn't so well put together, as I've noticed. There's a clear difference between the two of you, and yet you're both Gods." Rokku comments, looking at the older man with a peculiar intent.

"What do you mean?" Tenjin frowns, placing his tea down.

"You have a purpose. You help humans with their education, and stow away a vast knowledge under your cap."

"This is all very flattering, but what does it have to do with Anzo-kun?"

"He has no purpose, Tenjin-sama. He doesn't know what he wants to do, or what he wants to become. Currently, he's locked himself up in that messy shrine of his after a.. domestic dispute, of sorts." Rokku explains, claiming another cookie.

Tenjin sighs, "I know.. I've always worried for him, but I never could seem to break through with him. Anzo-kun needs to figure this out for himself, though, so there's not much I can do. You, on the other hand.." Tenjin trails off, stroking his chin.

Rokku nods in understanding, immediately standing up. "Thank you, I know what to do. I won't take up any more of your time, Tenjin-sama. Take care." Rokku bows his head in gratitude, leaving without another word.

"Tayu-chan…" Tenjin sighs.

The girl blushes loudly, not meeting her God's eye.

"Staring at his butt is borderline stabbing me; please keep yourself in check for all of our sake."


	8. Chapter 8

"This is really the best I can do with a few dollars?" Rokku doubts, looking down at his brown paper bag full of bread and cheeses. The store made too much of several things, and marked them down accordingly, but money can only be stretched so far.

"I suppose it will have to do.." The shinki sighs, nearing the shrine. A quick lookaround shows everything in place; it's highly likely the God never left his room.

If he has a room that is..

"Anzo?" Rokku asks, rapping his knuckles on a closed door. Vacancy calls out, but by that time Rokku is already going door to door, rapping his knuckles harder with each empty room. His attempts are in vain, and he decides to go outside.

His exit is met with a hard thud, and the sure sound of breaking plastic.

"Damn it- Oop.." Some mystery person says, revealing their position as well as rustling a tree branch.

"Anzo." Rokku mutters, his eye twitching. "Get down from that tree before you cause further damage."

"Munch me; I've been climbing tall trees for some time now. I know what I'm doing."

"Do I really have to go up there and get you? You're acting like a child."

The God alternates between sticking out his tongue and giving his shinki the finger.

"Sigh.."

Rokku jumps to the nearest branch, paper bag held securely in one arm. His agile jump is quickly followed by another, and another, and another. With one last leap, the shinki grabs the branch Anzo's sitting on.

Anzo flops back towards the trunk of the tree in surprise. "Ack-! Hey, watch where you're grabbing!"

"I forbid you from protesting." Rokku counters, sufficiently annoyed at the God. "Now grab this bag so I can haul myself up there."

Anzo shakes his head, then blinks. "What's in the bag?"

"Food. Take it." Rokku glares, hanging by one arm.

"Booyah!" The God exclaims, taking the paper bag from his shinki's outstretched hand. Rokku utilizes his new freedom and wiggles himself up onto the branch.

"Mmm.. This French bread might plug the hole in my life… My poor headphones.."

"Make use of me." Rokku interrupts, his eyes piercing straight into Anzo's.

"W-what do you mean?" Anzo flushes, his cheeks packed with food.

"You don't have a purpose, because you had no tools to realize your purpose." Rokku states, "And now.. You have a tool to utilize."

"Rokku.." Anzo whispers.

"Anzo, don't think about it. Just do."

".. Kagiki." The God swallows, giving in. Rokku's physical form emits a bright light, rapidly changing shape. Anzo snatches the figure out of the air, the light dispersing at his touch.

Anzo shoulders the wooden gun, peering through the sight. Within a few seconds of staring, the God quickly grows bored.

"What am I supposed to be doing again?"

"You're kidding right?" Kagiki's voice breezes through his mind. "You can't expect things to just appear for you. Wait a second or two, at the very least. Patience is a virtue, after all."

"Fine." Anzo sighs, slowly moving his line of sight this way and that. "You know, we picked a pretty crappy time to do this. 5'oclock isn't exactly the Hour of Gloom. It's not even nighttime, I mean serious-"

"Wait," Kagiki cuts him off, "Aim back towards that Consistory Building."

Anzo does as instructed, "What am I supposed to be seeing here?"

"You haven't noticed already?" The shinki wonders aloud, "It's right there."

The God concentrates, still seeing nothing but people hanging out in front of the building. "I'm really trying, I swear. I can't seem to make out what you're- Eh?"

The picture starts to distort around one of the citizens, the area around him rippling and changing color.

"Kagiki, what are you doing?" Anzo asks. The question surprises Kagiki, and the sight returns to normal.

"I'm sorry, I was wondering how I could make you see the phantom." The weapon explains. "WAS I doing something?" He adds, just as confused as Anzo.

"Y-yeah, at least I think so. The guy on the left started to go out of focus or something."

"Seriously? I was just.. Hold on, allow me a moment.." The shinki trails off. The rippling effect returns, followed by a radiant light appearing over the guy's shoulder.

"K-Kagiki, whatever you're doing it's freaking working!" Anzo cheers. The rippling stops immediately, followed by the light expanding in size and shrinking in intensity. Suddenly, the light hollows out from the middle, highlighting a phantom on the man's shoulder.

"Anzo? Do you have a clear shot?" Kagiki inquires jovially, knowing the answer already.

Anzo responds by pulling the trigger.


	9. Chapter 9

A beam of silvery light slices through the air, speeding towards the phantom. The imp-like creature has no time to look up; the shot has already struck home. Knockback kills the thing before it could reach the ground, leaving a puff of black smoke in its wake.

"I.. I hit it…" Anzo whispers, pulling his eye from the sight of his shinki.

"Rokku did you freakin' see that I totally hit-"

The weapon suddenly transforms, quickly becoming a very startled Rokku in Anzo's lap.

"Oh.." Anzo flushes, "Hey… I-I did it."

"So you did." Rokku replies, adjusting his glasses. "Well done. Now call me back."

"Wha?" The God tilts his head.

"Practice makes perfect. And Gods are perfect. Hop hop, quick like a bunny."

"Gah.. Fineee… Kagiki." Anzo whines, holding out his hand. His shinki switches back, and the God puts his eye to the sight once more.

* * *

"Rokku, return, we've been in this tree for hours." Anzo whines, recalling his shinki. The young man materializes next to him on the branch.

Rokku nods, "It's been only two hours, but I suppose you're right. We should take a break."

The duo collects what food Anzo didn't viciously consume, and make their way down to the ground. Anzo takes a moment to mourn the loss of his precious headphones, closing his eyes in respect.

Rokku pats his back, "We'll buy you a new pair when we receive a sustainable income, I promise. Maybe we'll even get you something to plug them into this time."

"Do you mean that?" Anzo looks up at him, clutching his own arm.

Rokku responds with a smile, "Of course, if you can improve your aim."

"Hey! I wasn't doing that bad!" The God objects sharply.

Rokku waves his finger up towards the sky, "After three perfect shots, it took you more and more attempts to hit the phantoms. And after one hour your hands and arms started to sway and shake. Your endurance leaves something to be desired, Anzo. But again, well done. For your first time, you performance was rather proficient."

Anzo goes to kick him in the shin, but his shinki easily dodges.

"Temper, Anzo." Rokku smirks, walking back into the shrine.

"Get back here you jerk!" The God pounces on his shinki's back, sending them tumbling into a bush.

"Anzo- Anzo- No- Anzo-" Rokku protests, "You're getting my outfit dirty, and no touching."

"Whyy? Is touching extra?" Anzo smirks, holding his shinki firmly by the waist.

"No, what? Just.. Could you not do what it is you are currently doing?"

The God backs off immediately, hands up in the air. "Right, sorry. Did I cross a line, or.. Something?"

"No." The shinki replies curtly. "Are we alright here, then? You're out of isolation, and you have food, so are things better?"

"I guess?" Anzo shrugs, "I mean, I feel better. Why? Late for a hot date?"

Rokku opens his mouth, only to close it again. The shinki seems lost in contemplation, and his God is all too happy to help him out.

"Rokku?" Anzo snaps his fingers, "Rokku wake up. Something you want to tell me?"

"Well.. I do have a question, and I was trying to think of an answer but that train got derailed. Thanks for that."

"Welcome buddy. Now what? DO you have a hot date or something?"

Rokku makes a weird face, "Would you consider going to the library a date? I mean, it is a planned event, but I don't think it qualifies as a date in the romantic sense. That is what you're insinuating, correct?" Rokku questions, ending with an adjustment of his glasses.

Anzo brings his palm up to strike his face, "Just.. As long as you aren't making out with the books it should be fine."

"Hey, knowledge gathering can be a rather intimate process. But, since you are my God, I suppose I'll keep this session platonic."

"Rokku.. Are you… Is your eyebrow wagging at that statement?" Anzo awkwardly points out. "This.. Was that supposed to be a joke or…"

"I.. Don't quite know what it was supposed to be, to be honest. You spontaneously joke a lot, no matter the situation. I tried doing that." The shinki blushes gently, not meeting his God's eye. "I think I'll take my leave now, if that's alright."

"Yeahh.." Anzo replies, "Enjoy your time. Be back before dark or something."

"Will do." Rokku turns around, walking down the shrine's short pathway.

"Er.. Rokku?" The red haired teen calls out, making the young man turn around.

"Yes, Anzo?"

"That.. joke routine thing, we'll work on it alright?" Anzo smiles clumsily, showing a lot of teeth.

His shinki nods slowly, looking pleased. "Thank you, Anzo."


	10. Chapter 10

"While the shinki is away, his God will play." Anzo chirps, retreating into the shrine. He finds himself a cozy spot to relax, and recollect his thoughts. In just two hours, he's completely erased ten of those monsters, probably saving countless people in the process.

"I just carved a better tomorrow. I think that's something to be proud of- Eh?"

His eyes find the broom, left resting against the wall. With a groan, Anzo picks himself up from his spot.

"What is his fascination with this thing?" He wonders aloud, seizing the object in his hands. "I thought the floors were fine. Dust never killed anyone, right? And it's not like people come here anyways.."

Anzo gives it a testing sweep, displacing a bit of dirt. He sweeps again, tossing a stray piece of paper towards the dirt.

"Hey, this is totally easy." The God sweeps the rest of the room, pushing it all into a neat pile. Anzo continues on, clearing out the various rooms and closets, the atrium, and finally sweeping it all off the porch.

"There we go, nothing to it." Anzo remarks, standing up straight. The bushes rattle in the wind, their dry leaves crackling on the ground.

Anzo walks back inside, tripping on something red. He crashes right into the clean wood floor, pain flooding his senses.

"Ugh son of a- What the hell just happened?!" The teen roars, clutching his right knee. Blinking once, twice, three times, his vision returns to normal. His eyes immediately focus on a small, red creature.

"Eh? Neat looking cat…"

Neat cat indeed, with reddish orange fur, a white tummy, and a decidedly poufy white-tipped tail.

"Whose kitten are you? You look tame enough." Anzo comments, scratching behind the animal's large ears. Purring, the little thing snuggles up to Anzo, nipping one of his fingers.

"Ow! You little-" Anzo barks, jerking his finger back. "Oh sure, just let yourself into my shrine. Jeez.. No respect."

Anzo scoffs, continuing to sweep away the dirt. "Ehh.. He'll probably appreciate me doing this, but if I don't get it just right…" The teen tries harder at the corners, using every ounce of Godly power to clean up the pesky crevice.

"Son of a.. I CAN'T GET THIS CORNER. There's a little bit of dirt just sandwiched in this corner, and the broom is powerless to stop it. That's it.." He threatens, getting down on his knees, "I'll just… flick you away with my fingers."

The God's attention is ripped away from cleaning by the sound of birds chirping deeper within his shrine. Muttering to himself, Anzo goes to investigate. He finds the red being from before walking through a hallway, the floor chirping annoyingly with every padded step.

"Oh, you're going through the noisy hallway? I usually avoid this part myself, the stupid floor drives me insane.. Nothing back there but the inner parts, ya know. What are you trying to get at?" Anzo asks curiously, making more noise as he follows.

"Wait.. Am I having a conversation with this strange cat? Wow… I need to rethink my life-"

A series of yips and purrs pulls the teen from his tangent. "Eh? Why are you rubbing against the door? Need a hand?"

Anzo reaches out, opening the door. The handle creaks with age, it's inner workings straining against the God's effort. Eventually the door gives way to Anzo, swinging open slowly. A thin cloud of dust puffs from the entrance, catching the teen off-guard.

"Pff- Gahhh!" Anzo resists, stumbling backwards. His heel catches on a lip between the strident Nightingale boards and the regular floor, sending him tumbling. A chorus of deafening chirps accompany his downfall, dying down as quick as they came.

"Damn.. My eyes… What the hell even- Owch.." He complains, rubbing his eyes. "My ears too.. Fuck…"

The floor chirps again, softly this time. An organized chirp, if there ever was one.

"What on Earth happened to you?" Rokku inquires, holding out a hand towards his God.

"I.. I was following a cat… My everything hurts.."

"Everything?"

"One hundred percent of it.. Well… Maybe 99%.. I still have my pride- Oh wait.." Anzo stops, slowly sitting up. "Already bruised that, I suppose."

"Fragile pride is silly, but it probably won't be the death of you." Rokku chuckles, snapping his fingers. "Take my hand, I'll help you up."

"Heh.. Thanks." Anzo smirks, taking his hand.

"So you mentioned something about a cat?" Rokku asks, pulling him up.

"Yeah, there was this weird cat. Tripped on him a while back. It's cool though, no need to worry. Do you think we can keep it?"

"A cat? In a shrine? I suppose that's not unorthodox-" Rokku trails off, his eyes fixed on something behind Anzo.

"Eh? Rokku, what's the matter?"

"Anzo.. That's… Not a cat."


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry for the long wait, friends. I know, I suck. I wish I could chalk this up to my new job, or a busy lifestyle, but in all seriousness I just plain suck. In any case, I try to update faster in the future. Thank you for still reading 3

* * *

The room was silent, save for the swish of the not-cat's poofy tail. The creature looked up at the God and his shinki, who were busy staring at each other. The red-haired one opens his mouth, only to close it, and repeat the process. The white-haired one, on the other hand, crosses his arms at the sight. His foot begins tapping impatiently, the shinki steadily growing annoyed at his God

"Anzo," Rokku pops the tension, "That is not a cat."

".. Why not?" The teen finally answers, blushing softly.

"What?"

"Why can't this be a cat? I don't see what it's hurting."

"I cannot… What? That animal cannot be a cat because.. that animal is not a cat."

The teen sticks out his tongue. "Mehh.. I'm a God, in case you forgot. I've slain phantoms, and made the world better. If I say this cat is a cat, then it's a cat."

"But.. This is not a cat. You cannot just magically decree that sort of thing; there are countless resources already in place that defy exactly what you are attempting to do."

Anzo sneers, challenging Rokku as well as the scientific community. "Prove it."

"He really doesn't have to prove a thing, you know."

Anzo jumps, quickly hiding behind Rokku. Clutching onto his kimono for dear life, the God pokes his head above Rokku's shoulder. His bluish gray eyes, wide and fearful, scan the hall for the source of the voice.

Rokku sighs, uncrossing his arms. "Anzo, show some respect. You are in the presence of something much more than yourself. Prepare some tea for the three of us, would you?"

Anzo raises his hand to protest, then quickly retracts it to his neck. "Oww.. shit…" He whimpers, rubbing his neck. "Coming right up…" The teen makes his way down the hallway, the sound of chirps following him.

"Don't see why I have to make the tea.." He says, well out of earshot. Retreating to the kitchen, Anzo pulls out a pot, filling it with water. He sets it on the stove, turning on the burner before moving to the pantry.

"Tea.. tea… tea…. Blargh, I hope that snowy asshole and his stupid new best friend like Genmaicha…" He pulls out the container of brown rice tea, pressing it into a measuring cup. "There, now if the stupid water could reach the stupid boiling point already.."

Anzo takes the time to rub his neck, feeling a gentle sting at his touch. "What was that? A bee?" His fingers find no blemish, much less a bee sting. A bubbling sound pulls his attention to the pot. One hand shuts off the burner, the other pouring a mix of tea leaves and roasted rice into the water. Anzo turns his back on it, putting the container away.

"Hm.. Do they want creamer? Or sugar or- Ouch.." He rubs his neck again, only for the prickling pain to vanish yet again. "Bleh, I hope that's not going to be a thing.. Oh shoot…"

Anzo quickly fishes out the tea leaves with a spoon, but it's too late. "Son of a- Overseeped again.. This is exactly why I don't make tea. Whatever.. Screw it."

Anzo fishes out three cups, balancing them in one hand and holding the teapot with the other. He makes his way to the parlor, spying the two sitting on a couch.

Rokku spots the teen lingering at the doorway. "Ah, Anzo. You kept us waiting."

"Shut up I have your stupid- Ack!"

Blinding pain strikes Anzo's neck, tripping him up. He catches his foot on a lip in the floor, sending him and the tea crashing downwards.

Rokku tenses, throwing the table aside and springing to his feet in one motion. In a flash of white, the shinki sprints towards his master, his arms outstretched.

Rokku catches Anzo, pulling him close. "Shh, I have you."

"T-thanks.. But the tea- Holy shit." Anzo's eyes widen, catching sight of his guest.

What was once a not-cat sitting on the couch is suddenly a person. One, long orange tail holds the teapot while another holds the three glasses. The person notices Anzo's stare, and matches it with a smirk.

"Deft catch, Rokkuma-san. I got the rest."


End file.
